Networks typically use various types of services functions in delivering services to end users. Examples of such functions include an intrusion detection service, an antivirus service, a spam filter, a firewall, a network address translation (NAT) service, a weighted cache controller, a quality of service (QOS) system, a virtual private network (VPN), a load balancer, a wide area network (WAN) optimizer and a parental control service.